Super Smash Bros Bumper Stickers
by art1st4786
Summary: Ever wondered what kind of bumper stickers were on the Smashers' means of transportation? Well, here they are!
1. Bumper Stickers!

Super Smash Bros. Bumper Stickers  
  
Okay, NintendoNut1 and I were talking on AIM and I got inspired to do something HILARIOUS! For the usual disclaimer, I don't own Super Smash Bros. Melee OR these bumper stickers (although I wish I did!).  
  
The following vehicles in the Super Smash Bros. Melee parking lot have these bumper stickers.  
  
On Samus' Star Ship: "Too Close for Missiles, Switching to Guns"  
  
On the back of Captain Falcon's Blue Falcon: "My other vehicle is the Millenium Falcon!"  
  
On the back of Ganondorf's black horse: "Chaos, panic, & disorder - my work here is done."  
  
On the back of Kirby's Warp Star: "No machine can do my job until it learns how to eat!"  
  
On the back of Yoshi (which is Mario and Luigi's means of transportation): "I hate bumper stickers!"  
  
On the back of Epona (Link and Young Link's means of Transportation): "I like spotted owls fried in Exxon oil."  
  
On the back of Fox's Arwing: "Stop animal experimentation - Use lawyers"  
  
On the back of Falco's Arwing: "Looking for your cat? Check under my tire!"  
  
On the back of Peach's stage coach: "One day your prince will come. Mine just took a wrong turn, got lost, and is too stubborn to ask for directions."  
  
On the back of Zelda's horse: "I'm the reason men are scared of women."  
  
On the back of Bowser's go-kart: "If you can read this, I can slam on my brakes and sue you!"  
  
On the back of Roy's horse: "So many pedestrians, So little time."  
  
On the back of Marth's horse: "Support Search and Rescue, Get Lost!"  
  
On the back of Master Hand's glove: "Caution: Driver Reads Braille"  
  
On the back of Crazy Hand's glove: "Of all the things I've lost in my life, I miss my mind the most"  
  
I'm sorry my other fanfic "In the Eyes of a Hero" is taking so long to finish. I've had almost no time to work on it. Chapter 12 should be up soon. Please review! 


	2. MORE Bumper Stickers!

Chapter 2: MORE bumper stickers!  
  
At viewer's request, I've got more! Even though these people don't necessarily HAVE means of transportation, I didn't want them to feel left out. I even added the insignificant characters that nobody ever writes about that we all love to kill in the game. So, as Mario would say, "Here we go!"  
  
On the back of Pikachu's Pokéball: "YOU all laugh because I'm different, I laugh cause you're all the same."  
  
On the back of Jigglypuff's Pokéball: "I am in shape! Round is a shape..."  
  
On the back of Pichu's Pokéball: "I'm awake, I'm just ignoring you"  
  
On the back of Mewtwo's tail: "Think honk if you're psychic"  
  
On the back of Ness' baseball bat: "Time is the best teacher; unfortunately it kills all of it's students."  
  
On the back of Giga Bowser's shell: "Your kid is an honor student. NOW SHUT UP!"  
  
On the back of DK's barrel: "Get in. Sit down. Shut up. Hang on."  
  
On the back of a Goomba: "0 to 60... in 15 minutes."  
  
On the back of a Koopa Troopa shell: "Speed kills, drive slow, get a Honda."  
  
On the back of a Toki: "Speed like lightning, crash like thunder"  
  
On the back of a Polar Bear: "It's lonely at the top, but you eat better."  
  
On the back of a Re-dead: "I'll get off my cell phone when you pry it from my cold dead fingers!"  
  
On the back of a Like-Like: "If you come any closer, I'll eat you."  
  
On the back of an Octoroc: "Those that live by the sword get shot by those who don't!"  
  
Well, there you have it! Everybody else! If you feel like I've missed someone, let me know. Review, please! 


	3. Even More Bumper Stickers!

Chapter 3: Even more Bumper Stickers! Back by popular demand, we have more bumper stickers!!  
  
On the back of Mr. Game & Watch's game console: "How do you keep an idiot entertained for an hour? Flip over to find out."  
  
On the back of Popo's mallet: "I'm pro choice: I choose to hunt, trap, eat meat, and wear fur."  
  
On the back of Nana's mallet: "I stop for butterflies!"  
  
On the back of a Male Wire Frame: "Friends don't let friends bring ugly women home with them."  
  
On the back of a Female Wire Frame: "I have PMS and a loaded gun. Excuse me, did you have something to say?"  
  
On the back of a Bullet Bill: "Guns dont kill people, I do."  
  
On the back of a Latiku: "So many stupid people, not enough bullets in a clip."  
  
On the bottom of a Pidgit carpet: "Never fight ugly people they have nothing to loose."  
  
On the side of a Birdo: "Go ahead and honk. I'm reloading."  
  
On the back of a Klap Trap: "Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons for you are crunchy and good with ketchup."  
  
On the side of a Shy Guy: "Strike a blow for justice: punch an attorney."  
  
On the back of the sign of Pak E. Derm: "Die Yuppie Scum."  
  
On the back of Tingle: "To all the virgins in the world, thanks for nothing."  
  
On the back of the shell of Turtle: "Stop animal experimentation - Use lawyers."  
  
On the back of Kraid: "It's lonely at the top, but you eat better."  
  
On the back of Sandbag: "This isn't an office. It's Hell with fluorescent lighting."  
  
Well, that's about it. Sorry I haven't done anything in a while. My college applications are DONE! I can go back to writing stories at my own leisure! And the best part is, I got accepted to my top choice school already! Review! 


End file.
